Losing Love
by Jedhev
Summary: Based off the prompt "She had to find the ring before he knew it was missing". Mollie loses her engagement ring and cannot find it. Cue Edmund being suspicious and Lucy being completely unhelpful.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. **

**So, here's a one shot I wrote in my afternoon frees. It's based on a prompt I had written in my book. **

**Based off the prompt 'She had to find the ring, before he realised it was missing'**

**Losing Love**

Lady Mollie, Knight of Narnia was not often seen frantically searching her jewellery box. In fact in the six or seven years that Queen Lucy had known her, she couldn't remember ever seeing Mollie get worked up over jewellery. After the search of the jewellery box hadn't revealed a ring, Mollie locked it back up and threw it onto her bed. The box bounced as it landed next to Lucy, not that Mollie cared, and she began rifling through a chest containing extra blankets at the foot of the bed. A knock on the door startled both girls and Mollie rose, pulling at her dress.  
"Enter" she called. The door opened as both girls turned their expressions to a look of innocence.  
"Mollie" Edmund said, stepping into the room. He paused as he looked around, the room was in complete disarray. The wardrobe was open and shawls, dresses and tunics were bundled onto the floor. Mollie's desk was completely bare, and her chest of drawers was open, spilling the contents. The floor was covered in paper, boxes and trinkets. However, the most unusual part of the entire ordeal was that Mollie's treasured bookshelves had been emptied onto the floor, some books lying open and bent. Stood in the middle of it was Mollie, smiling politely, and stood beside the very rumpled up bed, was Lucy.  
"Can I help?" Mollie asked.  
"Good morning Lucy" Edmund said looking at her suspiciously.  
"Hello" Lucy smiled brightly.  
"What are you doing? Edmund asked, turning his attention to Mollie.  
"Err… nothing" Mollie replied.  
"Shall I get some of the maids sent up, your room is a slight untidy" Edmund said. Mollie looked around and seemed to realise the amount of destruction she'd caused.  
"No, I think I can handle it. Do you need something?" she asked.  
"I just came to let you know that I won't be in for lunch. Peridan's taking me to the forest, apparently there's been some nocturnal activity spotted" Edmund said.  
"That sounds fun" Mollie said.  
"You can come with us if you'd like" Edmund said.  
"I can't… I have a... dress fitting" Mollie replied.  
"Of course" Edmund said, looking confused.  
"See you later." Mollie said.  
"Stay safe Ed" Lucy added.  
"Yes, I will. Goodbye" Edmund said, with a final glare at the pair. He closed the doors and Lucy opened her mouth but Mollie held her hand up to stop her. A few moments later they heard his steady footsteps retreating down the corridor.  
"That was close" Lucy said, before she sat back down and picked up the book she had been reading. Mollie didn't answer, instead opting to dive under the bed.  
"Oh damn. Where's the bloody thing." Mollie groaned. Lucy stifled laughter at her reply.

After a fruitless search of her entire room, Mollie had to admit defeat. Her engagement ring was nowhere in her bedroom. She threw herself back onto her bed, beside Lucy, wincing when she hit her head on a jewellery box hidden by a cloak.  
Where did you last have it?" Lucy asked.  
"I don't know" Mollie groaned.  
"Yes you do. Come on Mollie, when were you last wearing it" Lucy asked.  
"Right. I remember it on my hand at breakfast yesterday" Mollie said after a moment silence.

XXXXXXXXX

Mollie slid down the banisters, leaping off at the bottom and smiling at Peridan who was walking past.  
"Good Morning" Peridan said, bowing.  
"Morning" Mollie replied, curtseying back. Peridan smiled at her and held open the door to the Dining room. Mollie entered and grinned at her future family before moving to the side table and pouring herself a cup of tea. She helped herself to breakfast and then moved to her place beside Edmund, grinning at her fiancé. Peridan sat down with a cup of tea beside Lucy and slid an envelope across the table to Peter.  
"Thank you Peridan" Peter said, taking the envelope and slipping it inside his tunic.  
"Annabel, I need a hand after breakfast if you have a moment" Susan said.  
"Of course" Annabel replied. Mollie listened to the exchange of conversation as she began eating, her engagement ring flashed in the sunlight filtering in from the bright morning.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So you had it a breakfast." Lucy said.  
"Of course" Mollie replied.  
"Where do you next remember having it?" Lucy asked.  
"I don't know… I can't remember seeing it" Mollie replied.  
"Oh" Lucy sounded disappointed.  
"I'd better tidy up" Mollie said, looking around her bedroom.  
"I'll help" Lucy said. "But first, it's lunch time and I for one am starving."  
"Of course" Mollie didn't protest and the pair went down to the dining room.

Once they returned from lunch they began to restore to room to its former order. Mollie ordered her books in a way only she understood, as Lucy began to hang dresses back up.  
"Wait." Mollie said "I had it when I was in Edmund's Study yesterday evening"  
"Really?" Lucy asked

XXXXXXXXXX

Mollie left the supper table and made her way to Edmund's Study with a plate of food and a cup of wine. She knocked on the door with her elbow and when there was no answer, she balanced the tray on one hand and opened the door. Edmund was leaning over a map, spread out in the middle of the room. Mollie smiled at her fiancé and walked over to him, setting the tray down on a small table.  
"Hello" Edmund said, not looking up from his work.  
"Edmund, you've missed supper" Mollie replied.  
"I have?" Edmund asked "When did the gong go?"  
"Two hours ago" Mollie replied. "I brought food"  
"What would I do without you?" Edmund asked,  
"Starve and overwork" Mollie replied.  
"Most likely" Edmund said, still glowering at the map.  
What are you doing?" Mollie asked, looking at the map of the Western woods.  
"Working out where the path to Archenland lies" Edmund said "It may be useful in winter"  
"There" Mollie said, pointing at a small marking on the map, her ring sparkled in the candlelight.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Brilliant" Lucy said with a smile.  
"Come on, let's go and see if it's there." Mollie said, making towards the door.  
"You go. I'll stay and call Sophia to help tidy up" Lucy said.  
"Come on Lu" Mollie said.  
"It'll be more suspicious to have two of us sneaking into Edmund's Study" Lucy said.  
"I suppose" Mollie said "I'll be as quick as I can"  
"Take your time" Lucy said, opening the door for her and speaking quickly to the guard outside as Mollie gathered her shawl. Mollie left the room and walked quickly down the corridors till she arrived at Edmund' Study. She had never been a stickler for rules, but even she felt that the King's study was out of bounds unless invited. Nevertheless she pushed the door open and stepped inside. The room was silent, everything neatly in place. A painting of Edmund hung over the fireplace. Mollie moved over where the map was spread out. She checked the table and then crawled around on the floor, searching for her missing ring.

Edmund dismounted from his horse and said goodbye to Phillip who walked off into his stable. He strode into the palace beside Peridan.  
"We have a few hours before supper" Edmund said "You are welcome to join us of course"  
"Thank you Sire" Peridan said. "It is an honour"  
"Come, let's retire to my study, I have a question to ask" Edmund said. The two men walked up the stair case, only stopping to request a pot of tea and some cups to be brought to Edmund's Study. Once they'd arrived, the guards following them bowed and moved to the sides of the Study door, Edmund opened the door and stopped in his tracks. Peridan looked over his shoulder to see the Lady Mollie crawling around on the floor. The two men looked at one another.  
"Mollie?" Edmund asked. Mollie, who was partially under a table sat up, bumping her head.  
"Hello" she replied, attempting to smile innocently as she scrambled to her feet.  
"May I question what you are doing in my study?" Edmund asked.  
"Errr… waiting for you?" Mollie said, it sounded like a question.  
"Mollie" Edmund said. Mollie twisted her hands nervously. Peridan watched the movement.  
"My Lady, where's your ring?" he asked.  
"Oh thanks Peridan" Mollie glowered at her favourite Lord before she turned back to Edmund "I… I was looking for my engagement ring… I can't find it" she hung her head in shame. The door suddenly closed, and Mollie heard Edmund walk further into the room.  
"You mean this ring?" Edmund's voice cut through the silence. Mollie looked up, Edmund was holding her silver ring.  
"Yes" she said "Where was it?"  
"You left it in here last night, it was set on the bookshelf, at first I wondered whether it was a message, but then I decided it was accidental" Edmund said, moving to stand in front of her "May I?" he asked.  
"Of course" Mollie said, extending her hand.

Edmund took Mollie's hand in his, before sliding the ring back onto her ring finger. He brought it up to his mouth, kissing her knuckles.  
"Thank you" Mollie said.  
"What for?" Edmund asked.  
"Finding my engagement ring… and for giving it to me in the first place" Mollie replied.  
"You're most welcome. Although I thank you for accepting it" Edmund replied.  
"My pleasure" Mollie leant up and kissed him softly.  
"So, you really pulled apart your room looking for it, rather than ask me?" Edmund asked.  
"I didn't want to disappoint you." Mollie said "Anyway, you could have told me that you had it!"  
"Takes all the fun out of life" Edmund grinned, kissing her again.  
"Certainly does" Mollie replied with a smile.


End file.
